El final de una promesa
by darwinsito
Summary: Jiraya ha muerto, Naruto decide cumplir con la ultima voluntad de su maestro aunque eso lo aleje de la mujer que ama. Sasuke ha vuelto, los unicos akatsukis sobrevivientes son Pain y Konan, y tienen que ver con la promesa que le hizo a su sensei.NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**

Bueno esta es la cuarta historia que tengo escrita hasta ahora, no lo he terminado por falta de tiempo, pero ahora que hay vacaciones creo que lo terminaré...

- conversaciones-  
_recuerdos, flash back  
_"pensamientos"  
sita  
**bijuu o alguna invocacion**

**introduccion**

- estás seguro de eso – una mujer rubia de apariencia joven, cabello largo y unos pechos grandes llamada tsunade, también conocida como la única de los sanin legendarios con vida y godaime hokage de konoha, miraba a un joven parado justo a su lado, aunque este sólo se encontraba con la vista en la lápida que se encontraba frente a ellos dos.

- sí, después de todo se lo prometí – el joven a pesar de estar al lado de su superior no apartaba la mirada de la lápida de uno de sus seres queridos, aquel que fue como un abuelo para él, aquel que entrenó a su padre y también a él, y aquel que murió a manos de el que se creía era el líder de la organización criminal más peligrosa formada en esa época.

- a qué te refieres – el chico se giró a mirarla, los ojos azules de él extrañamente no expresaban tristeza sino más bien confusión, aunque la rubia no lo supiera, el joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules y seis marcas en su mejilla, dentro de su ser se encontraba debatiendo con su yo interno en si era lo correcto lo que estaba pensando hacer – naruto…

Nuestro rubio amigo suspiró, el ambiente lentamente comenzaba a volverse pesado para su gusto, sabía que si quería cumplir con su promesa tenía que contárselo a ella – durante nuestro viaje de tres años – tsunade lo miró directamente a los ojos, por la forma seria en la que hablaba sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno – él me pidió un favor o más bien me pidió que le prometiera algo, algo que jamás creí que pasaría – el rubio nuevamente volteo a ver la lápida de su difunto sensei, la luz de la luna iluminaba el juvenil rostro de naruto dejando que la hokage viera extrañada, lágrimas recorrer por su mejilla para luego precipitarse al suelo por la fuerza de gravedad – me pidió que si algún día era asesinado por un akatsuki… yo… vengara su muerte.

Venganza, tsunade nunca creyó que esas palabras emanaran de su casi hijo, él jamás podía odiar a alguien como para clamar venganza hacia esa persona, el rubio sabía muy bien lo que ocasionaba la venganza, alejarse de tus seres queridos, vivir en la soledad eterna esperando que alguien te rescate o esperar la muerte, después de todo eso había pasado con su mejor amigo sasuke, quien después de cumplir su anhelada venganza se encontraba muerto en vida pero gracias a sus dos amigos, naruto y sakura, el uchiha había salido de esa maldita soledad y regresado a konoha.

- ¡no… no estarás hablando en serio! – gritó tsunade haciendo que naruto se volteara a verla de nuevo pero ahora sin las lágrimas en su rostro, lo que vio tsunade en él la sorprendió más, parecía que sí hablaba en serio pues su expresión lo delataba – entonces – dijo en un susurro que apenas y pudo escuchar naruto – nos vas a dejar… a mi y a ella, a tus amigos – lentamente el rubio se acercó a ella, tsunade lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder al abrazo que le estaba dando el rubio, un abrazo que más que nada te hacía sentir la misma tristeza e indecisión de naruto.

- lo… siento, tú sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas – sentencio el rubio – ella lo comprenderá, además… - aunque no quisiera decir lo segundo por que le dolía más que nada en el mundo, más que lo que estaba planeando hacer – ella ahora está con sasuke, él la cuidará – después de esto se habían separado del abrazo, la rubia lo miró nuevamente y ahora su rostro tenia aquella sonrisa que hipnotizaba a tantas jóvenes ya sean kunoichis o no, pero que al parecer no surtía efecto con la única que deseaba.

- naruto, ella te… - pero fue callada por el dedo índice del rubio posado en sus labios.

- no – ladeo su cabeza en forma negativa – tú sabes que ella lo ama más a él que a mi – volteo a ver la luna llena, al parecer esa noche se encontraba más radiante y hermosa que en otras ocasiones – eso lo demostró aquel día – de pronto en su memoria comenzaron a pasar las imágenes en donde naruto y sasuke venían siendo traídos por shikamaru, neji, kiba, sai y kakashi, después de su batalla con los cuatro sobrevivientes de akatsuki terminando en la eliminación de dos de ellos, Uchiha Madara y zetsu.

_Cuatro días atrás, naruto estaba siendo cargado por kakashi, la batalla que se llevó contra los únicos cuatro sobrevivientes de akatsuki había sido muy desgastante, hasta casi mortal si se podía presumir, pero gracias a sus técnicas y mejoras como shinobis, él junto con sasuke había terminado con la vida de el verdadero líder, uchiha madara. Ahora él y su mejor amigo estaban siendo llevados hacia konoha, de hecho ya podía divisar la entrada, y más concreto a tres cuatro mujeres que se encontraban esperándolos, entre ellas su novia, sakura haruno, que desde hace tres meses atrás habían comenzado a salir. De hecho ese día cumplían tres meses y mientras se acercaban a la entrada de la aldea pensaba en como se la pasarían ese día._

_- saku – antes de seguir se calló al ver como la pelirosa corría en dirección hacia su mejor amigo, sus peores temores se confirmaban en ese instante, ella realmente no lo amaba al que amaba era a sasuke, aunque eso lo carcomía por dentro, estaba feliz, sí, le bastaba con que ella estuviera feliz no quería verla triste y si eso significaba sacrificar su felicidad entonces el precio la valía._

Naruto permaneció tan solo dos días en el hospital gracias a la ayuda de kyubi, a pesar de que sakura no lo visitaba, no se sentía solo ya que hinata quien se a pesar de haberla rechazado se había convertido en una hermana para él, iba a visitarlo todo el día y estaba agradecido con ella por eso, sin embargo la tristeza de ver a la persona amada con alguien más era terrible, tal vez eso fue lo que sintió Hinata cuando naruto le dijo exactamente una semana atrás que él aun amaba a sakura.

- entonces, obachan, es hora de irme – la rubia levanto la vista para ver como naruto se acercaba a la lapida de su amigo jiraya y detrás de ella sacaba una pequeña mochila.

- así que ya estabas preparado – pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro – entonces mañana comunicaré de tu misión, pero cuánto tiempo necesitas.

- no lo sé – dijo dándole la espalda – y no sé si volveré vivo de esta, jeje, después de todo Pain y Konan tiene a una aldea entera a su disposición, tendré que entrenar más antes de atacarlos – de un salto, naruto se fue internando en el oscuro bosque dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sur de konoha, para comenzar su misión.

El astro sol comenzaba a introducir los rayos de luz por la ventana del cuarto en el que se encontraba ya un sasuke despierto, admirando a la pelirosa que ahora consideraba como a su hermana, sí su hermana, después de su llegada a la aldea fue ella y no naruto quien le dijo sobre la relación de estos dos y también que ahora sólo lo quería como a un hermano, esto no lo molestó, ya que también él no sentía nada por ella, más que sólo hermandad.

- sakura – llamaba sasuke a su amiga pelirosa – sakura despierta – pero no despertaba, así que decidió hacer algo que tal vez no era muy propio de él - ¡sakura despierta! – el grito se oyó por todo el hospital no sólo despertando a la pelirosa en el acto sino también a una gran mayoría de los que aun dormían.

- mmm – lentamente la pelirosa abría los ojos – ¿sasuke?... sasuke al fin despertaste – rápidamente se abalanzó a darle una abrazo a su amigo – que bueno, ahora sólo le informaremos a sensei y luego iremos a celebrar con mi naruto-kun – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del uchiha, al parecer su hermana amaba mucho a su mejor amigo, aquel que lo saco de la soledad.

- toc, toc – los golpes de la puerta sacaron a la hokage de sus pensamientos.

- adelante – dijo antes de ver como la puerta se abría dejando entrar a su alumna y al ultimo uchiha – vaya, al fin despertaste, pensé que nunca lo harías – sakura se extrañó al ver el rostro triste de su maestra y más al escuchar como su voz expresaba tristeza – muy bien, antes de que me digan algo, necesito que llamen a iruka, kakashi, yamato, sai, el equipo ino-shika-chou, el equipo gai y al equipo kurenai – inmediatamente sakura y sasuke salieron disparados a gran velocidad para buscar a los que les dijo la hokage.

Había pasado media hora y casi todos se encontraban presentes, los únicos que faltaban eran kakashi, sakura y sasuke.

- ¡maldición! – dio un golpe la hokage al escritorio haciendo que los que ya se encontraban en la oficina se espantaran y comenzaran a rogar por que kakashi y los otros dos no se demoraran más, pero una chica de ojos blancos estaba más al pendiente de porqué su hermanito naruto aun no había llegado. Todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al ver como la puerta se abría y dejaban ver una escena un tanto vergonzosa para el ninja copia, quien era arrastrado por una sakura notoriamente furiosa.

- aquí está kakashi, sensei – tsunade asintió, mientras que los demás se encontraban riéndose de kakashi por la forma irrespetuosa con la que todos sus alumnos se dirigían a él.

- tsu… tsunade-sama, no encuentro a naruto – dijo un muy cansado sasuke desde la ventana que estaba detrás de la hokage, los que se encontraban en la sala a excepción de la hokage comenzaron a murmurar pero fueron callados por otro golpe en la mesa por parte de su superior.

- no recuerdo haberles pedido que buscaran a naruto – esto hizo que todos se mostraran confusos, por qué la hokage no quería naruto en esa reunión.

- pe… pero por qué, sensei, acaso no desea a naruto en esta reunión – pregunto una muy preocupada sakura que claramente quería ver a su novio cuanto antes, ya que durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, sólo tuvo la oportunidad de visitarle durante las noches.

- porque él no se encuentra en la villa – dijo llamando la atención de todos – de eso quería hablarles – se paró de su asiento, dándole la espalda a los demás shinobis se dirigió hacia la ventana por donde había entrado sasuke – naruto se fue a una misión y no estoy segura que vuelva a la aldea pronto – sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esto, Hinata se sujetó fuertemente del brazo de su primo neji dándole a entender a este la preocupación de su prima.

- a… a qué se refiere hokage-sama – kakashi había dejado su librito a un lado y se había acercado más a la hokage, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ligero llanto de parte de ella, al igual que él los demás se consternaron al escuchar el llanto de su superior. Tsunade rápidamente se secó las lagrimas que habían manchado su rostro juvenil y se volteo a ver a los que se encontraban en la sala.

- los llame porque ustedes son los más cercanos a naruto – dijo recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de todos – es por eso que no quiero que me anden molestando preguntando por algo que no sé, verán naruto se fue ayer por la noche a una misión – miró los rostros confusos de todos los que se encontraban en la sala, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el rostro de su alumna, qué significaba eso, no lo sabía pero presentía que si seguía hablando lo descubriría – es una misión muy peligrosa – al momento de decir esto todos pensaron que por eso es que fueron llamados, para apoyar a su amigo pero la desilusión surcó sus rostros al escuchar lo siguiente - y la verdad no sé cuanto se tardará, pueden ser días, meses o incluso años los que tarde en cumplir esta misión pero de lo que si estoy segura es que no regresará hasta cumplir la misión – sentencio la hokage, el silencio se apoderó de la sala, estaban equivocados, la hokage no los llamó para que apoyaran a naruto con la misión entonces para qué los quería – es por eso que no quiero que alguno de ustedes llegue un día de estos con la intención de pedirme permiso para ir a buscar a naruto y si alguno de ustedes intenta salir de la aldea sin mi permiso les juro que yo misma los buscaré y cuando los encuentre, desearán nunca haber salido de la aldea.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es sólo la intruduccion, de una vez comunico que la historia es corta y espero sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos...


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui está el segundo capitulo, no sabia como ponerlo pero ya le encontre la forma así que espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

- ¡por qué¡ - sakura había gritado desde el suelo a su maestra, como se atrevía ella de separarle de su amor, como se atrevía ella a enviarle hacia una misión suicida, a una misión de la cual tal vez nunca regrese - ¡cómo se atrevió… por qué me separó de él! – shizune quien había estado afuera del cuarto impidiendo que cualquier shinobi interrumpiera la reunión que tenia su amiga con los amigos de su hermanito se apresuró a entrar al escuchar los fuertes gritos de sakura.

- ¡cómo te atreves a gritarme sakura! – la mesa del escritorio se había partido en dos al recibir el tercer golpe de parte de una muy furiosa tsunade, los demás se encontraban aterrados y a la vez tiste, confusos, afligidos…

-tsu… tsunade-sama comprenda que – shizune fue callada por una mirada llena de odio y enojo por parte de la hokage.

- ¡no… cómo se atrevió usted a alejarlo de mí…! - sakura comenzó a sollozar a causa del dolor que tenía en su alma, sentía que una parte de ella se estaba muriendo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa, por qué tenía que enviarlo a una misión tan peligrosa sin ayuda – usted sabe que yo lo amo, y aun así lo mandó a una misión peligrosa, en donde quizá se tarde años en cumplirla o en el peor de los casos… él… él… - aunque no quería decirlo ni pensarlo lo tenía que hacer, pensaba verle a su maestra el grave error que cometió, que lo trajera de vuelta para así ellos poder estar juntos – muerto – sentenció haciendo que los que se encontraban en la oficina con excepción de la hokage bajaran la cabeza y miraran al piso, aunque a muchos de ellos al igual que a sakura las lágrimas les ganaron y comenzaron a chillar causando a la vez un poco de molestar en la hokage.

- como me atrevo dices – el rostro de tsunade mostraba enojo puro – no, tú como te atreves, tú cómo te atreviste a dejarlo solo, él te amaba y tú lo único que hiciste fue romperle el corazón, o no fue lanzarte a sasuke lo primero que hiciste al llegar ellos dos después de la misión de akatsuki – tanto sakura como sasuke voltearon a ver a la hokage, acaso habían mal interpretado las cosas, por la mirada de sus demás compañeros al parecer sí, y naruto, acaso también lo hizo.

- yo sólo lo hice porque usted fue la que se lanzó a ver a naruto-kun – sakura se incorporaba ya más tranquila pero aun con las marcas del llanto – acaso debía dejar morir a sasuke cuando a él lo considero como a un hermano – esta frase al llegar a oídos de la hokage hizo que su cabeza se llenara de confusión – después de todo no fue usted la que me enseñó en ver primero a los más graves y después proseguir curar a los que menos corren peligro – ahora era lo hokage que estaba siendo regañada, era a ella a quien le recriminaban los actos de aquel día – y si dice esto también porque durante los dos días que se encontraba naruto-kun en el hospital piensa que no lo visité – tsunade se encontraba sentada en su silla, sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente, cómo pudo dudar del amor de su alumna hacia su hijo – es porque lo visitaba por las noches, shizune-sempai me pidió que vigilara a sasuke – la hokage al escuchar este volteo hacia la mencionada quien le afirmó con la cabeza – y las únicas horas en las que podía visitar a naruto era durante la noche.

- arg… arg… quién… quién eres – preguntaba un shinobi que por el protector de su frente parecía pertenecer a la villa de la lluvia – cómo… es que los conoces… arg… - continuaba preguntando mientras a la vez expulsaba sangre por la boca como consecuencia del rasengan recibido minutos atrás.

Los ojos que lo miraban no mostraban pena o compasión por el hombre, al contrario mostraban ira y odio – dime… dónde se encuentra pain – preguntó acercándose más al shinobi casi muerto con otro rasengan en la mano – dime y te ahorraré el sufrimiento – el ninja de la lluvia lo único que hizo fue voltear a su alrededor viendo como sus otros cinco compañeros se encontraban ya muertos en el frío suelo de aquella montaña, cómo es que habían llegado hasta esa situación, ellos eran jounin de elite de la lluvia y fueron vencidos por un simple rubio.

_Los ninjas de la lluvia comenzaron a seguir el rastro de un shinobi de la hoja, habían escuchado en el pueblo que se encontraba en la frontera del país del fuego y la lluvia, que un joven rubio de ojos azules había estado buscando información sobre un antiguo miembro de akatsuki llamado pain, y como era de suponerse, siendo subordinados de él no podían dejar que cualquiera se le acercase sobre todo no sabiendo que intenciones tenia para con él._

_Dos horas de búsqueda y al fin pudieron divisar a aquel que concordaba con la descripción que les habían dado, un rubio de alta estatura y ropa parecida a la del escuadrón de asesinos de elite de la hoja se encontraba recargado en un árbol mirando correr el pequeño río frente a él. En un rápido movimiento los seis shinobis se habían posesionado frente al rubio y al ver los ojos de este junto con las seis marcas en su rostro, tres en cada mejilla pudieron confirmar que era a quien buscaban, uno de ellos se adelantó un paso._

_- quién eres – al no recibir respuesta alguna del rubio intentó propinarle un golpe para sorpresa de todos había desaparecido – pero qué… - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase un kunai se encontraba incrustado en su cuello causándole así una muerte lenta y dolorosa mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar._

_- ¡malito! – Gritó otro de los shinobis al ver como su compañero caía al piso desangrándose – en dónde estás – los cinco restantes trataban de encontrar al rubio – haaa – escucharon decir a otro compañero, este se encontraba ya en el suelo, por un lado el cuerpo y por otro lado su cabeza, había sido decapitado sin que se dieran cuenta._

_- díganme cómo encontrar a pain – la voz se escuchaba por todos lados, la técnica que usaba el rubio era parecida a la que utilizaban los shinobis de la niebla para ocultarse en ella, pero esta no utilizaba niebla – y les perdonaré la vida – ante aquello los shinobis se encontraban confusos, si bien sus vidas era valiosas no la podían comparar con la de su líder, aquel que había asesinado al antiguo gobernante de la aldea de la lluvia, aquel que dio todo por acabar con una guerra civil que amenazaba con desaparecer su aldea._

_- ¡nunca! – gritó uno de ellos – jamás traicionaremos a pain-sama, él dio todo por nosotros, a pesar de sus actos atroces contra las demás aldeas, nosotros le tenemos un gran respeto – claro, dentro de la lluvia era bien sabido que su nuevo líder era miembro de la organización criminal más poderosa o eso lo fue hasta hace tiempo en donde fue casi desaparecida por los de konoha, donde los únicos sobrevivientes fueron su líder y su mano derecha – porque sabemos que lo que hace y hacía fue por la grandeza de nuestra aldea – con esto último el hombre calló al suelo de espaldas como resultado de un rasengan que dio directo sobre su abdomen._

_Minutos después los shinobis restantes cayeron al suelo impactando sus caras con él._

- no me hagas derramar sangre inocente, por favor – el shinobi de la lluvia no podía creer lo que veía en el rostro de naruto, unas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su mejilla hasta precipitarse contra el suelo a causa de la fuerza de gravedad – veo que no hablarás… lo siento – el rasengan había desaparecido de la mano del rubio, el shinobi de la lluvia se alivio con esto pero nuevamente se preocupó al ver como se podía notar un chakra rojo que rodeaba la mano derecha de naruto – tendré que hacer esto – la mano del rubio se estiró para posarse sobre la cabeza de su enemigo. El shinobi de la lluvia comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza mientras que naruto absorbía toda la información que le parecía importante. Cuando terminó los ojos de su enemigo se encontraban completamente blancos, no se podían ver las pupilas.

- lo siento mucho – dijo saliendo de ahí con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro – "será mejor que le diga a gaara lo que acabo de descubrir, es mejor que esté preparado" – ya con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¡muy bien, hacia suna! – Comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos para efectuar una técnica legendaria – hiraishin no jutsu – y desapareció en un rayo amarillo.

Después de la animada platica de la hokage y los amigos de naruto, además de su novia, la hokage había dejado en claro que para lo único que saldrían de la aldea sería para alguna misión y si en dado caso alguno se desviaba de ella serían considerados traidores y si fuera necesario ella misma iría a capturarlos.

Ahora cinco shinobis se encontraban comiendo en el lugar favorito de naruto, ichiraku's ramen. Estos trataban de animar a una muy cabizbaja sakura, la noticia que naruto pensó que ella no lo amaba le había caído como un balde de agua fría, cómo era posible que pensara eso, claro, anteriormente amaba a sasuke pero después de su partida y la partida de naruto comprendió que aquel rubio que siempre estaba a su lado, que siempre la apoyó en los buenos o malos momentos a pesar de que esta lo despreciaba, sin darse cuenta se fue enamorando de él, gracias a él es que olvidó su obsesión con sasuke, gracias a él fue que salió de aquella depresión, gracias a él supo que era verdaderamente el amor.

- vamos sakura, él regresará y podrás explicarle todo – ino trataba de animar a su amiga sin embargo por más cosas que le dijera no lograba hacerlo.

- él te ama – ino y los demás voltearon a ver a una Hinata, después de que naruto la rechazó, sí, todo mundo se había enterado de lo que pasó entre ellos dos, había adquirido más seguridad y sobre todo ahora era la confirmada heredera del clan, y todo ello se debía a que después de aquello naruto se convirtió en un hermano sobre protector que aunque al principio molestó a hiashi luego de ver cómo el rubio cuidaba a la chica de aquellos que se le acercaban sólo por su cuerpo y ver como este los dejaba después de intentarse propasar con Hinata, aceptó su amistad, además de que como miembro del consejo, se había enterado de los nombres de los padres del rubio – etto – vio como todos la miraban y sobre todo un pelinegro de ojos del mismo color, el cual desde que lo vio en la sala comenzó a sentir el mismo nerviosismo que cuando se encontraba con naruto, aunque a la vez era tan diferente – tengo que irme – rápidamente se levantó del asiento y se fue corriendo, haciendo que todos incluso a sakura quien a pesar de estar deprimida se había dado cuenta del motivo por el que la chica se fue, esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.

- bueno – dijo sasuke levantándose de su lugar y mirando en dirección hacia donde había salido disparada Hinata – el dobe regresará, no te preocupes… mmm… yo me boy – saliendo en dirección contraria a la que se fue Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

- no… espera… aquí no – rogaba una chica cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche.

- qué… sucede… - respondía su amante mientras continuaba besando su cuello y sus manos tenían capturada a la joven por la cintura – porque… quieres parar…

- nos… pueden ver… por favor… sasuke-kun – guau, nuestro amigo el frío sasuke uchiha no pierde el tiempo con rodeos, el sí que se va a lo directo nada de citas, nada de flores, no, de una vez a los besos… pero ahora falta saber quien es la chica…

- Hinata, qué sucede – la luna comenzó a iluminar el rostro de la chica dejando ver esos ojos perla, ese rostro blanco y esa larga cabellera negra azulada que pertenecían efectivamente a Hinata hyuga – acaso aun dudas de mi amor – preguntó seriamente el uchiha a lo cual la chica negó con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza.

- no, claro que no – sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el rostro de sasuke haciendo que este se sonrojara – es sólo que vamos demasiado rápido… yo quiero tener una relación tranquila contigo, sin pasar a tú sabes… - el chico arqueo la ceja no comprendiendo lo que le quería decir Hinata – tener relaciones contigo… aun no estoy preparada para eso – acaso Hinata pensaba que era un pervertido, que sólo estaba con ella para llevarla a su lecho, no, tenía que dejar la cosas en claro, aquí y ahora.

- Hinata – la seriedad se hizo presente en su rostro – yo te amo, espero que nunca me vuelvas a decir esto, quiero que comprendas que el hecho de que yo te bese de esta manera… pues… - al principio la chica se espantó por la expresión de sasuke pero ahora, el verlo nervioso frente a ella lo hacía parecer indefenso – lo hago ¡porque no soporto estar separado de ti! – el aire se le había acabado, aunque el chico era resistente esta pequeña frase lo había dejado exhausto.

- sasuke-kun – susurró Hinata mientras le daba un beso corto y suave en los labios a su novio – yo te amo… gracias… pero – pero qué… acaso piensa terminar con uchiha sasuke, eso aunque no lo crean lo devastaría, no, no puede ser eso… o sí – ahora quiero que me expliques por qué – por qué que… anda dilo – porque no quieres que nadie sepa de nuestra relación – Hinata había bajado su cabeza para mirar el suelo, no podía verlo a los ojos, se temía que se avergonzara de ella, después de todo durante su infancia no era la más bonita o al menos eso consideraba ella, ni la más fuerte.

- porque pensé que te avergonzarías de mí - qué… y no era lo contrario… Hinata levantó su rostro y vio los ojos de sasuke, sinceridad eso es lo que veía en ellos, como era posible que ella se avergonzaría de su relación, tenía a uno de los más codiciados en la villa por las mujeres además de uno de los shinobis más fuertes de la hoja, entonces como podría avergonzarse de él – después de todo yo fui considerado un traidor cuando busque a orochimaru para unírmele y que me diera poder – la voz de sasuke era más suave ahora dándole a entender a Hinata que realmente se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo.

- amor… yo jamás me avergonzaría de ti – las manos de los dos se encontraban entrelazados – sé que te arrepientes de todo, sé que al final comprendiste que lo único que hiciste fue caminar hacia la soledad, y sé que a pesar de todo lo que hiciste nunca consideraste traicionar a tu aldea, tu hogar… estás de vuelta y lo que menos importa ahora es el pasado, lo que realmente importa ahora es el hoy, el presente – sabias palabras, juntarse con naruto le ha hecho mucho daño, sólo a él se le ocurrirían cosas así – además si me avergonzara de ti ni siquiera estaría aquí ahora – que largo discurso. Pero aun así le llegó al corazón a sasuke uchiha, el amor hace muchas cosas eso era lo que un día le dijo su amigo y hermano, naruto.

Después de todas esas aclaraciones los chicos salieron del oscuro callejón rumbo a la mansión hyuga, mientras iban caminando eran centro de la conversación de los aldeanos que se encontraban en las calles a esa hora, no porque estuvieran caminando juntos, no, esa no era razón suficiente, sino más bien por estar tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja enamorada, bueno, de hecho eran una de esas parejas así que no había nada malo en estar demostrando a todos los chismosos el cariño que se tenían.

- eso es lo que va a pasar Gaara – Después de haber terminado de explicar al Kazekage y los miembros de consejo de Suna sobre el plan que tenían la roca y la niebla contra esa villa, naruto esperaba expectante la respuesta de su amigo – y qué piensas hacer – diablos, la intriga, uno por menos chismoso que sea no puede evitar querer enterarse de lo que pasa a su alrededor, después de todo esa es una forma de protección del ser humano, saber todo lo que puedas sobre las personas que te rodean porque no sabes cuando ellas te pueden traicionar, aunque este no era el caso entre naruto y gaara, ellos habían vivido lo mismo, la misma soledad, de hecho el rubio aun lo hace, sin embargo es menos la soledad comparándola contra la que estaba luchando cuando era niño, sí era menos, ahora tenía amigos.

- Uzumaki-san – uno de los más ancianos habló, para ser más específicos el hermano de aquella que había salvado a su amigo gaara dando su vida a cambio – nosotros confiamos plenamente en usted, nos ha demostrado ser una gran persona y es por eso que… - volteo a ver a los demás miembros del consejo quienes sólo asintieron dando aprobación para que el viejo continuara – que le pedimos a usted Kazekage-sama que prepare al ejercito para la batalla – naruto y gaara se encontraban felices, definitivamente suna se encontraba en mejores manos ahora.

- sabes – naruto volteo a ver a kankurou – pensé que no te creerían – temari quien se encontraba delante de ellos también había pensado lo mismo.

- me sorprendes Uzumaki – gaara había aparecido por las calles en donde se encontraban transitando naruto y sus hermanos, por medio de una ventisca de arena – muchos de este lugar te seguirían hasta la muerte, no te gustaría ser mi sucesor – el rubio sonrió por le comentario de su amigo.

- jajaja te lo agradezco gaara, pero tú sabes que sólo me interesa ser kage de una aldea – vaya, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que varios países le han ofrecido puestos muy importantes en el gobierno, lo único que le interesa a naruto, aparte de sakura es ser hokage – y lo conseguiré… en cuanto termine con mi promesa – la sonrisa que tenía antes se borro por completo para que su rostro comenzara a expresar gran tristeza.

- ¡shizune! – gritó tsunade después de haber recibido un pergamino proveniente de la arena. Su asistente había entrado lo más rápido que pudo después de haber escuchado los gritos de su maestra – reúne a los equipos de gai, shikamaru, kurenai y kakashi, la arena necesita ayuda – shizune salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar en busca de los equipos mencionados – "así que la lluvia está detrás de esto… eso quiere decir que naruto tiene mucho que hacer aparte de su promesa" – la gondaime había volteado para admirar los rostros de sus antecesores y su rostro, además de que tenía la esperanza que algún día, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano el rostro de cierto rubio hiperactivo estuviera esculpida en la roca al lado del suyo.

- parece que ahora estás más contenta sakura – claro, por qué no lo iba a estar, después de todo la hokage le había dicho que si iba a esa misión tal vez gaara le podría decir algo sobre el paradero de naruto sin que esta estuviera desobedeciendo sus ordenes – esperemos que el Kazekage-sama sepa algo sobre naruto…

- hai sasuke-kun – vaya, la alegría había vuelto a sakura – a por cierto… felicidades Hinata-san – un tono rojo hizo que sasuke comenzara a sacar humo por las orejas, aunque no era visible claro, pero sakura y todos los demás incluyendo a Hinata les había causado risa el ver a sasuke rojo después del pequeño comentario sobre la revelada relación de este y Hinata.

Dos días después de su marcha los shinobis de konoha podían divisar al fin las puertas de la villa, habían podido llegar sin ningún contratiempo.

- vaya esta vez llegaron más rápido – temari aunque no lo quisiera aceptar estaba muy contenta por la llegada de los shinobis de la hoja, pero no por el hecho de que llegaran para ayudarlos, no, sino porque el chico que quería y no veía sino hasta cuando le daban vacaciones o misiones se acercaba más rápido que los demás hacia la puerta – shikamaru – el susurro fue oído por gaara quien rápidamente comenzó a levantar un puño de arena.

- vamos gaara no te enojes – le habló naruto, quien extrañamente estaba cubierto con una capa que incorporaba un gorro para cubrirlo completamente, para que sus amigos no lo reconocieran y lo quisieran hacer desistir sobre cumplir su promesa.

- así que la lluvia hizo una alianza para que la roca y niebla atacaran suna – después de que gaara les explicara lo mismo que naruto a los consejeros de suna los shinobis de konoha se encontraban sorprendidos, no sólo por quien había iniciado la alianza sino la facilidad con la que tenían esa información los de suna – y díganos cómo es que descubrió tan rápido esta información – gaara volteo a ver al encapuchado que se encontraba viendo hacia fuera por la ventana de la oficina – ya veo...

Antes de que todos los de konoha se retiraran, el encapuchado le arrojó un pergamino a kakashi – qué es esto – aunque ya lo tenía en las manos se extrañó y quien no, después de todo no conocía al sujeto y de buenas a primeras le entrega un pergamino.

- es para la hokage – al parecer el encapuchado no pretendía hablar por lo que Gaara tuvo que intervenir ya que si lo hacía iba a ser descubierto fácilmente por todos y se supone que tiene que pasar desapercibido – de naruto – al escuchar el nombre sakura se abalanzó contra el encapuchado sorprendiendo a todos, con excepción de naruto claro que la vio venir en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana y por lo cual pudo esquivarla - ¡qué significa esto! – Gaara se encontraba exaltado, claro quien no, después de todo alguien había intentado dañar a su amigo – explíquenme –

- por favor – sakura comenzaba a llorar – dime donde está él… - aunque el rubio se moría por voltear, verla, decirle que la amaba, que ahí estaba y que nunca se separaría de ella, no podía después de todo ella amaba a… un momento, qué era lo que veían sus ojos, sasuke y Hinata tomados de la mano, o sea que, ella realmente lo ama, entonces, tal vez, no, no, su promesa está primero, después tendrá tiempo de aclarar las cosas o al menos si sale vivo de esta.

- no te preocupes sakura – Hinata la había abrazado por detrás para tratar de consolarla – estoy seguro que él está bien, que sabe que lo amas y que lo de sasuke sólo fue un malentendido – mientras la hyuga decía esto, a pesar de estar aun abrazada a sakura su mirada estaba dirigida al encapuchado.

- "entonces, ella realmente me ama" – una sonrisa surcó su rostro, una que sólo gaara pudo ver en ese momento y también hizo que este sonriera, pues sabía de la situación amorosa de naruto y le alegraba que realmente era correspondido, después de todo el amor era lo más hermoso del mundo, bueno eso le enseñó matsuri cuando le dio a su primer hijo - "un momento, Hinata… cada vez me sorprendes… así que pudiste ver mi reflejo"…

Kakashi y Yamato se encontraban con la boca y ojos abiertos, habían presenciado una de las pocas técnicas exclusivas de konoha, el hiraishin no jutsu, inventada y sólo utilizada por el yondaime hokage – cómo es posible… ese sujeto… - los demás shinobis de konoha también se encontraban asombrados, no por ver la técnica sino por ver como el encapuchado desapareció sin dejar rastro de chakra alguno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

- kakashi-sempai… - mientras sakura y los demás caminaban frente a kakashi y yamato, este aprovecho para poder hablar sobre lo que vieron hace unos minutos en la oficina de gaara – se supone que sólo el yondaime sabía hacer esa técnica –

Extrañamente kakashi le sonrió, bueno, al menos eso pareció por la mirada que le había regalado a yamato. El ninja copia después de salir de la oficina del Kazekage, inmediatamente se puso a pensar en todas las posibilidades de que alguien que no fuera de konoha pudiera hacer esa técnica, incluso si fuera de la villa le sería imposible ya que el yondaime nunca lo había escrito en algún pergamino por miedo a que cayera en manos de enemigos o fuera usado por los mismos shinobis de la hoja con fines malintencionados.

- por… por qué sonríe, acaso no le preocupa que ese sujeto pueda usar la técnica de su sensei y sin necesidad de los kunais especiales – si yamato le hubiese preguntado todo esto en el mismo instante en el que vieron cómo el encapuchado había utilizado al técnica de Minato, kakashi se encontraría exaltado por saber quien era esa persona y cómo es que conocía la técnica de su sensei, pero, eso era diferente ahora, puesto que después de haberlo meditado un poco recordó que había otra persona que sabía cómo realizar la técnica aunque como esa misma le había contado, su sensei utilizó una especie de sello para que la técnica se convirtiera en un hekkei genkai, y cómo aquel que le había contado sobre esto murió, sólo quedaba alguien capaz de realizar la técnica… Naruto.

- entonces él era… - pero entonces si era naruto, por qué no se reveló, que era tan importante como para alejarse de sus amigos y engañarlos – tengo que preguntarle que pretende…

Mientras kakashi seguía divagando, Gai y Kurenai se habían acercado a ellos, para hacerle al ninja copia las mismas preguntas hechas por el ambu, pero cuando vieron que yamato les negaba con la cabeza y con un dedo índice hacía movimientos en señal de que kakashi estaba loco, sus amigos decidieron seguir a sus discípulos hasta que kakashi de nuevo regresara a la realidad.

- no debiste hacer ese jutsu – gaara se encontraba mirando por la ventana, a su espalda se encontraba naruto sentado en la silla del Kazekage – podrían descubrirte… después de todo, ¿no quieres que pase eso o sí? – el pelirrojo dio media vuelta para ver a su viejo amigo, lo que le sorprendió fue que este tenía una sonrisa adornando su rostro, al parecer no se encontraba preocupado por eso, a decir verdad, no sabía si le había puesto atención pues desde que regresó a la oficina había llegado con esa sonrisa.

- a… decías algo Gaara – sí, definitivamente no le puso atención – mmm… bueno si no tienes algo que decirme entonces me voy, estaré por ahí – sí claro, eso de por ahí, tal vez sería aquello que su ex-sensei llamaba recopilar información, después de todo los malos hábitos son los que uno aprende en cuestión de segundos – bueno adiós… ha sí, le envías mis saludos a matsuri-chan y a tu hijo – dicho esto salió por la puerta de la oficina dejando a un gaara un poco molesto por haberle ignorado hace momentos pero qué se le podía hacer, prefería que naruto estuviese feliz y lo ignorara a que estuviese triste y le pusiera atención.

- sakura-san estás bien – Hinata se encontraba preocupada su amiga y a la vez se preguntaba por qué naruto no se había revelado en la oficina de gaara.

- mmm… sí, si estoy bien – aunque le estuviera sonriendo, Hinata podía asegurar que en realidad se encontraba destrozada por dentro – mira Hinata, un puesto de ramen – sakura señalaba con el dedo al parecer el único puesto de ramen en toda suna, y al parecer eso la había alegrado un poco, después de todo esa era la comida favorita de su amado.

- claro sakura – bueno por lo menos se ahora estaba un poco más feliz. Las dos kunoichis de la hoja corrieron tomadas de la mano hacia aquel local en donde vendían ramen, al acercarse pudieron ver como un hombre encapuchado salía del lugar lentamente, como si estuviera en cámara lenta, sakura al verlo lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el mismo que estaba en la oficina de gaara, aquel que sabía en donde se encontraba su naruto.

Sakura se detuvo a un metro de distancia del encapuchado, este se encontraba completamente fuera del local pero por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse, algo o alguien se lo impedía, recordó que con sakura había venido el mejor domador se sombras, shikamaru. Efectivamente, su sombra había sido capturada por el nara impidiendo así cualquier movimiento de parte suya.

- por favor – sakura se encontraba de rodillas, sí, en cuanto vio de nuevo al encapuchado comenzó a llorar y se había precipitado al piso quedando de rodillas – por favor – el llanto hacía que el corazón de naruto se desquebrajara poco a poco, realmente era un idiota, cómo podía hacer llorar a sakura, se supone que la amaba – dime en donde está…

Las personas que pasaban por aquella calle veían esa escena, algunos con lástima y otros con molestia, lástima hacia la kunoichi que se encontraba de rodillas en el caliente suelo de suna y molestia hacia el sujeto que era causa aparente de sus llantos.

Kakashi y los demás jounin que hasta hace momentos se encontraban ignorando esa escena comenzaron a acercarse más a sus amigos y compañeros de misión, shikamaru aunque tenía un semblante serio y despreocupado poco a poco iba soltando a naruto, sin darse cuenta el nara, naruto había comenzada a absorber su chakra por medio de su sombra, parece que tantos años de entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos pues había aprendido muchos ninjutsus y contraninjutsus.

Sasuke se encontraba caminando a paso lento hacia el encapuchado, no iba a permitir que hiciera llorar a sakura, no, la cuidaría hasta que naruto regresara a su lado. Al pasar al lado de Hinata, esta se dio cuenta inmediatamente de las intenciones de su novio y antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez fue detenido por la ojiblanca.

- Hinata, por qué – sasuke se encontraba sumamente sorprendido por la acción de su novia. Acaso no le importaban los sentimientos de su hermana, acaso aun seguía amando a naruto y hacía esto apropósito, no, se supone que ella lo ama a él y muchas veces se lo había demostrado, entonces por qué lo detenía.

- que pretendes naruto – la sorpresa se mostró en los rostros de varios de los presentes después de que kakashi dijo esto, sin embargo, sasuke pudo comprobar que su novia no parecía sorprendida, acaso sabía sobre esto, y si era así entonces porque no se lo dijo.

- así que si eras tú – con una sonrisa la chica se había dirigido hacia el rubio – pero por qué no te muestras, acaso te hicimos algo que te haya molestado – naruto al verse descubierto, comenzó a bajar la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Shikamaru se sorprendió al ver las acciones de su amigo, se suponía que estaba en su atadura aun o ¿no?, vio hacia abajo sorprendiéndose aun más, su sombra había regresado a la normalidad pero en que momento.

Sakura observaba feliz a quien se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, las tres marcas en cada mejilla y el traje de ambu, sí, ese era su naruto. La chica se incorporó y corrió hacia él, pero en un torpe movimiento consecuencia tal vez de que no haber dormido más de dos horas la ultima noche hicieron que torpemente tropezara con uno de sus pies y comenzara a precipitarse al suelo de espaldas, instintivamente cerró los ojos y esperó el dolor que traía el caerse al suelo. Dolor que nunca llegó.

Naruto haciendo uso de su velocidad, rápidamente atrapó en el aire a su novia evitando así que se lastimara, observó su rostro, olió su aroma ese que lo volvía loco. Lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, cerrando a la vez sus ojos para sólo sentir los labios de ella, esos labios que tanto le encantaban.

- ¡los encontré! – un shinobi de la lluvia miraba con asco un cadáver putrefacto perteneciente a uno de sus camaradas, de entre los árboles comenzaron a aparecer más shinobis unos con el símbolo de la lluvia y otros con el de la roca.

- en don… - otro de la lluvia se calló al ver los cuerpos de sus camaradas o en algunos casos los pedazos que aun no habían sido devorados por las bestias del bosque – pero qué diablos pasó aquí – su compañero no pudo decir nada ya que él también se preguntaba eso, ahora sólo les quedaba una opción, regresar a la lluvia y decirle a su líder lo que habían visto, claro, no sin antes quemar los cuerpos con un jutsu de fuego.

Sakura tenía rodeando el cuello de naruto con ambos brazos impidiendo alejarse de ella y a la vez jugando con su rubia cabellera, naruto poco a poco iba levantando a sakura sin despegarse de ella, no quería despegarse de esos carnosos y jugosos labios que tanto había extrañado y que sabia que eran sólo suyos de nadie más.

- ejem – dado que la pareja estaba dando un espectáculo un tanto bochornoso, Ino que hasta ese momento no había hablado, decidió intervenir – para eso hay cuartos – la pareja al escuchar la declaración de su amiga rubia, comenzó a separarse dejando un puente de saliva entre sus bocas, al ver esto no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y más cuando vieron que todas las personas que se encontraban en esa calle los miraban ya no con lástima u odio, sino con picardía y pena – y bien naru – sakura movió rápidamente su cabeza y le envió una mirada un tanto aterradora a su amiga rubia por haberse dirigido de esa forma - este… digo… naruto, sí, naruto – se podía notar la efectividad de la mirada de sakura que hasta Tenten y Hinata habían comprendido que sólo le dirían naruto a su amigo cuando su novia estuviera con él – por qué te escondías de nosotros he…

Sakura volteo a ver a su novio que después de la pregunta de Ino nuevamente había reaccionado, dándose cuenta que había sucumbido de nuevo a su pelirosa y se había olvidado por un momento de su venganza. Cuando el rubio se disponía a contestar, el ruido de una campana llamó tanto su atención como el de toda la villa, aquellos que conocían los protocolos de suna inmediatamente comenzaron a correr a sus casas y después de empacar lo necesario salían de ellas con bolsas de ropa y víveres, y sus hijos.

Los de konoha vieron como su amigo comenzó a correr hacia la muralla norte de la aldea, inmediatamente lo siguieron y en el trayecto se encontraron con gaara y sus dos hermanos. Al llegar a la muralla, lo que veían los sorprendió e incluso algunos sintieron como un aire frío recorría su espalda.

Sakura volteo a ver a su amado, lo que vio no le gustó nada, sus ojos expresaban solamente ira y su mirada estaba fija en un punto, la chica comenzó a buscar hacia donde miraba el rubio y pudo ver que detrás de ese ejercito conformado por shinobis de la nube y la roca, había un carruaje, un carruaje jalado por cuatro caballos y estos eran controlados por dos shinobis con la bandana de la lluvia, sin embargo, el carruaje estaba descubierto, dejando ver a una mujer con una flor en el cabello, una ex miembro de akatsuki, una mujer llamada konan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

- son muchos, qué haremos Gaara – la siempre tranquila y calculadora temari se encontraba sumamente asustada, aunque no se podía notar en su rostro sí se podía hacer por la forma en la que se dirigía a su hermano.

- no te preocupes temari – hablo naruto captando la atención de todos los ahí presentes – tan sólo tienes que matar al pastor y todas las ovejas estarán a tu merced – antes de que alguien le pudiera preguntar a qué se refería con eso, el rubio saltó de la muralla para dirigirse a una velocidad sorprendente hacia aquel enorme ejército.

- jajaja… miren al parecer alguien se quiere hacer el héroe – un shinobi de la nube había visto a naruto dirigirse velozmente hacia ellos, cuando los demás compañeros vieron al rubio comenzaron a reírse por tal estupidez como lo llamó un shinobi de la roca – pero qué…

Naruto había desaparecido en un rayo amarillo, cuando muchos de la roca vieron esto sus rostros de confianza y seguridad fueron cambiando a uno de inseguridad y miedo, aquella técnica que los había derrotado hace años, en aquella guerra, había sido efectuada nuevamente frente a sus ojos… así como el ave fénix surge de sus cenizas, un nuevo rayo amarillo había aparecido. Los más viejos de los shinobis de la roca y los que habían escuchado historias de aquel hombre que también era rubio, comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a suna, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, naruto ya se encontraba entre ellos.

Todos los que se encontraban parados en aquella muralla veían sorprendidos lo que estaba haciendo Naruto con aquel ejército. El rubio atacaba a sus enemigos con tres katanas, una en cada mano y otra en la boca, su rostro se encontraba manchado de la sangre de aquellos a los que había cortado y por las katanas que tenía en cada mano escurrían la sangre de sus enemigos.

Los gritos de aquellos a los que atravesaba, cortaba y mutilaba se podían escuchar en todo el paisaje que rodeaba a suna, varios de los shinobis de aquel ejercito invasor comenzaban a huir y otros se arremetían contra el rubio tratando de matarlo pero nunca lo lograban.

Naruto seguía y seguía matando a cada shinobi que se encontraba a su paso, él no quería matarlos pero para su desgracia ellos se encontraban obstruyendo el camino hacia su verdadero objetivo, konan.

Mientras esto pasaba en el centro del campo de batalla, detrás del ejército konan observaba con una sonrisa las acciones de su "hermano" por así decirlo; ya que ellos habían sido entrenados por el mismo hombre y en algún tiempo lo habían considerado como su padre. Sin embargo, luego borró esa sonrisa al darse cuenta de que si esto seguía así todos sus hombres la abandonarían y su oportunidad de acabar con uno de los aliados más poderosos que tenía konoha se esfumaría, así que inevitablemente saltó del carruaje y comenzó a convertirse en mariposas de papel que tomaron dirección hacia donde se encontraba naruto.

- ¡Baki! – Para sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban viendo la batalla de naruto, gaara se encontraba ya en las puestas de la aldea viendo hacia el interior de esta en donde ya se encontraban un gran número de shinobis de la arena – ¡apresúrense! – el mencionado apareció junto a gaara con aquella calabaza que tenía adentro la arena especial de gaara.

- ¡gaara! – Temari había llamado a su hermano desde la muralla – qué estás haciendo – el pelirrojo volteo a verla con una sonrisa, y luego cambio a un rostro más serio.

- no voy a permitir que naruto se quede con toda la diversión – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Kazekage mientras se colocaba su calabaza a su espalda – y ustedes piensan quedarse ahí – los amigos de naruto y los hermanos de gaara negaron con la cabeza mientras que en cada uno de sus rostros aparecía una sonrisa. Kiba se montó en akamaru y le acarició la cabeza, shino se estiró las mangas de su traje y dejó salir una pequeña comitiva de insectos, sakura se comenzaba a colocar los guantes negros. Hinata le daba un beso en los labios a su amor, mientras que este se acomodaba correctamente la parte superior de su vestidura.

Tenten comenzó a jugar con un kunai mientras lee se quitaba sus pesas y neji activaba su línea sucesoria. Yamato, gai y kurenai bajaron para quedar entre los demás shinobis de suna.

- tsk… rubios problemáticos - antes de que otra cosa pasara, shikamaru recibió dos golpes en la cabeza cortesía de Temari e Ino.

- jajaja – Chouji miraba divertido a su perezoso amigo – eso te pasa por ser tan… shikamaru, shikamaru – nadie aparte del nara entendió lo dicho por su amigo de huesos grandes.

- muy bien – kakashi se comenzó a levantar su bandana para dejar al descubierto su sharingan – es hora de patear traseros – este comentario hizo que a unos les apareciera una gota en la frente y a otros hizo reírse, sakura y sasuke se lamentaban internamente por haber tenido a un sensei así y que este esté en su equipo.

Mientras el rubio terminaba de cortar por la mitad a un shinobi de la nube, pudo divisar a lo lejos una nube blanca dirigirse a él, aunque más parecían pedasos de papel doblados llevados por el viento del caluroso desierto.

- konan – susurró al ver que aquellos papeles se encontraban frente a él, en un improvisado estadio hecho con los cuerpos de los enemigos – al fin te encuentro.

Una hermosa figura se terminaba de formar en aquel campo de batalla, manchado por la sangre de varios shinobis de aquel ejército invasor, frente al rubio se encontraba la que era la mano derecha del "Dios" Nagato o más bien conocido como Pain, ex líder del más peligroso grupo criminal jamás formado en la historia de las naciones shinobis.

- cuanto tiempo naruto-kun – los shinobis de la roca y niebla que aun estaban vivos, se encontraban mirando a una distancia bastante prudente a aquellos dos poderosos shinobis.

- dime… dónde… ¡se encuentra el maldito de pain! – maldito… maldito… konan al escuchar la forma en la que se dirigió el rubio a su Dios, a su Amigo… a su Amor, comenzó a revelar unas alas en su espalda, hechas de papel, un papel tan duro como el acero pero tan liviano como una pluma.

- ¡Tú… Cómo te atreves a decirle maldito! – la kunoichi comenzó a levantar vuelo y a unos diez metros de altura, comenzó a arrojarse contra el rubio mientras gritaba - ¡Te mataré!.

El ejército aliado veía asombrado a aquella kunoichi que se mantenía en el aire mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el rubio de konoha.

Aunque seguían corriendo, muchos de los aliados se preguntaban si sobrevivirían a esta batalla, después de todo aunque naruto les había matado a muchos shinobis, el ejército de suna aun era superado en dos a uno.

Gaara quien se encontraba a la cabeza del ejército volteo a ver a sus shinobis con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que nunca mostraba, no era una de satisfacción, de triunfo, no, era una sonrisa que más bien expresaba confianza y seguridad, confianza en sus shinobis y seguridad por hacer lo que harían, proteger con sus vidas a sus seres queridos. Tal como se lo había enseñado Naruto.

- sakura – ino se había acercado a su amiga preocupada por ella, por su estado mental – te encuentras bien – la pelirosa volteo a verla.

- iré al mismo infierno por tan sólo estar a su lado – la pelirosa miró hacia el frente donde a lo lejos se encontraba su novio, su amado peleando sólo, pero en unos cuantos segundos no lo estaría, ella tenía en mente ir a ayudarlo.

Un estruendo se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla, en el lugar donde se encontraba naruto peleando se había levantado una cortina de polvo. El poder con que peleaban los dos alumnos del difunto sanin no se podía comparar al de nadie que se encontrase en aquel desierto. Ni siquiera el Kazekage tenía tanto poder, y pensar que el consejo de konoha se rehusaba a otorgarle a naruto el título de la sombra del fuego.

Cuando el polvo se disipó se pudo ver a un naruto con los pies ligeramente hundidos en la arena, sus brazos se encontraban extendidos y entrelazados con las manos de su enemiga. Konan se encontraba empujando desde el aire con sus brazos al rubio, tratándolo aparentemente de hundirlo en la ardiente arena.

- te haz hecho fuerte pequeño – el sudor recorría el rostro de la kunoichi, el ardiente sol del medio día comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar se encontraba en desventaja, sabía de antemano que naruto había absorbido el poder del zorro y lo había convertido en el suyo propio. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual akatsuki desapareció casi por completo y los planes de su amado Nagato fracasaron.

- te ves cansada, pequeña – por el contrario de konan, naruto se encontraba aunque fuese increíble de creer, en perfectas condiciones físicas, el sol y la batalla que había tenido previamente no le habían afectado en nada, el cansancio era nulo en él, y claro después de todo su sensei durante su viaje de entrenamiento lo había tenido en ocasiones todo el día entrenando y más aun cuando había un tremendo calor.

- cállate mocoso – la kunoichi iba cediendo a la fuerza del rubio. Poco a poco naruto iba saliendo de la arena asombrando a varios shinobis que aun veían la batalla de aquellos dos titanes, mientras otros luchaban contra el ejército de suna comandados por el Kazekage y ayudados por shinobis de konoha.

- dime donde está Pain y no te mataré – la kunoichi no contestó – tú no lo mataste, él lo hizo – konan concentró más chakra en sus alas para comenzar a dividirlos y convertirlos lentamente en cuatro patas – vamos, dime en donde está – la kunoichi comenzó a ayudarse con las extremidades creadas con papel, mientras veía furiosa al rubio, aquel que quería matar a su amado y que no se lo permitiría, aun si eso significaba perder la vida en el proceso.

- ¡jamás te lo entregaré, jamás, escuchaste! – el chakra de la kunoichi comenzó a rodearla en un torbellino haciendo que el rubio perdiera terreno. Naruto quería terminar esto rápido, tal y como les dijo a sus amigos si matas al pastor, las ovejas estarán a tu merced. Si no quería que más vidas se perdieran por la ambición de una sola persona, tenia que acabar con konan lo más pronto posible y para hacer eso tenía que utilizar aquel poder, uno que le daba miedo, no por no poder controlarlo, sino porque al usarlo una sed incontrolable de sangre y unas enormes ansias de matar lo inundaban.

No quería que sakura lo mirara cuando su aspecto cambiara, no quería que lo mirara con miedo al sentir ese instinto asesino emanar de él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Sakura se encontraba atendiendo a un shinobi de suna, este tenía una herida profunda en su hombro y aunque no era mortal tenía que curarlo de inmediato para que así tanto él como ella pudieran volver a la batalla.

A lo lejos sasuke y Hinata se encontraban pegados de espaldas, ambos eran rodeados por seis shinobis de la nube, aunque los dos fueran de los más fuertes en konoha, el haber acabado con dos docenas de enemigos de nivel jounin los tenían agotados, sus reservas de chakra se estaban agotando, ninguno de los dos tenia activado sus doujutsus pues gastarían todo lo que les quedaba de chakra.

- Hinata – examinaba sus alrededores con sus ojos negros tratando de ver si había alguien que no estuviera tan ocupado en la batalla y pudiera ayudarles, aunque eso era prácticamente imposible – resiste… tenemos que resistir, hasta que naruto lo logre – sasuke al fin había aceptado que naruto era el más fuerte de la hoja, después de la lucha con akatsuki deseaba tanto tener una pelea con él pero nunca se dio, claro pues el rubio se fue a su dichosa misión.

- sasuke-kun… - Hinata se encontraba igual de cansada que su novio, los enemigos parecían interminables para los dos, mientras más derrotaban, más llegaban a atacarlos.

Una explosión se oyó a lo lejos, los dos ejércitos dejaron de pelear al momento de sentir dos chakras monstruosos, los dos emitían un instinto asesino y sed de sangre increíbles, cuando pudieron al fin reaccionar vieron a dos figuras con colas frente a ellos, una tenía lo forma de comadreja y unas garras afiladas en sus cuatro extremidades, el número de colas que poseía eran seis, demostrando así ser el merecedor del nombre rokubi.

Aprovechando que la batalla entre los dos ejércitos había cesado por el momento, kakashi se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban yamato y shikamaru.

- kakashi – shikamaru había volteado hacia él al sentir que alguien se les acercaba, aquellos que los rodeaban tanto shinobis de la arena como del ejército invasor aun se encontraban ya no asombrados sino más bien ahora con miedo. Quién en su sano juicio no estaría temblando de miedo si viera en persona al más poderoso de todos los bijuu, kyubi no kitsune, el rey bijuu, poseedor de una asombrosa cantidad de chakra.

- yamato – kakashi se encontraba sumamente alarmado, ninguno a parte de la hokage se había enterado que naruto al fin había absorbido el poder de kyubi convirtiéndolo en sólo un pedaso de su conciencia. El copinin al ver la transformación de naruto y pensando en la catástrofe que conllevaba que dos bijuus se mostraran, un momento ¿dos?

- "pero cómo pueden haber dos" – la única explicación posible era que aquella kunoichi contra la que luchaba naruto momentos antes hubiera convocado a aquel demonio, pero cómo lo había hecho y en donde se encontraba.

Las colas de ambos se meneaban en el aire de manera majestuosa aunque a la vez aterradora, pensar que con sólo desearlo podrían acabar con todos en aquel campo de batalla, el chakra que emitía cada uno era aterrador.

- parece que hemos llamado la atención kyubi – la voz del bijuu se escuchaba aterradora, sin embargo su hermano no le respondía – qué pasa, el Uzumaki te comió la lengua – una aparente sonrisa apareció en el hocico del zorro, este tenía cerrado los ojos, no miraba nada ni a nadie.

- estás equivocado, bola de pelos – la sorpresa invadió al bijuu de seis colas, esa voz no era la de kyubi, aunque seguía sonando aterradora era completamente diferente, tal vez aquellos mortales no lo diferenciaban pero él sí.

- quién eres – la pregunta había asombrado a todos los espectadores, estaba claro que era kyubi, su cuerpo, su hocico, sus colas, su pelaje y ese chakra aterrador, lo delataban - ¡contéstame! – el bijuu se empezaba a impacientar, ninguno de ellos eran de los que le gustasen que los hicieran esperar.

- kakashi – los amigos del rubio, incluyendo al Kazekage, kankurou y temari, habían llegado a donde se encontraban yamato, shikamaru y él – qué está pasando – kiba se encontraba perplejo ante lo que veía pero aun así quería respuestas, y las quería ahora.

- cálmate kiba – la tranquilidad que profesaba su maestra por fuera no podía engañar al inuzuka, esta sabia que por dentro ella como todos los presentes se encontraba muriendo de miedo – kakashi, debemos detener a Naruto-kun – qué tenía que ver en eso naruto, ahora con excepción de los miembros del equipo 7 nuevo y viejo, Gai y por supuesto Kurenai, además de los hermanos Sabaku, se encontraban confusos.

- donde está Naruto – después de la sola mención de su amigo, Neji había comenzado a buscar al rubio pero no hallaba rastro de él, además de que aquel chakra que veía emanar de la bestia roja, era muy similar a la que había visto en el rubio durante su combate en los exámenes chunin.

+  
Mientras tanto, la figura de kyubi comenzaba abrir los ojos, los ojos no eran rojos como debían ser, no, estos habían cambiado de color, ahora eran azules, un azul tan puro que rokubi comenzó a agitar sus colas rápidamente, levantando la arena a su alrededor.

- así que hicieron un trato contigo – la voz sonaba tranquila, cuando el bijuu de seis colas comenzó a oler el ambiente su ojos se abrieron completamente denotando una gran sorpresa.

- eres… jajajaja – la tenebrosa risa hizo que los espectadores comenzaran a temer más, acaso el bijuu se había vuelto loco, si era así lo mejor sería salir huyendo del lugar. Eso era lo que iban hacer el ejército invasor o por lo menos los que aun quedaban de pie, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, rokubi volteó hacia ellos – a donde creen que van miserable – los invasores se detuvieron al instante – humanos cobardes, no los necesitamos – antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, el cielo se obscureció con nubes negras impidiendo que los rayos del sol pudieran atravesarlas – ¡mueran! – las nubes comenzaron a expulsar rayos dándoles a cada uno de los miembros de ejercito invasor y también lo hubieran hecho con los de konoha de no haber sido por que sasuke había utilizado su espada y cuerpo como pararrayos.

- ¡basta! – aquel grito llamó la atención del bijuu y las nubes dejaron de arrojar rayos – tu pelea es con migo – antes de que rokubi pudiera decir algo, kyubi ya se había lanzado contra él, sus colas se habían alargado y las puntas se encontraban con llamas en ellas.

Rokubi comenzó a concentrar una gran bola azul de energía frente a su hocico y antes de que kyubi pudiera llegar a tocarlo, las esfera de energía comenzó a lanzar rayos dándole de lleno en el rostro de kyubi.

El zorro retrocedió ante aquel ataque y con una de sus colas comenzó a sacudir su rostro, cuando retiró su cola se pudo ver que aquel poderoso ataque no le hizo ningún daño.

- esto… esto es el poder de esos demonios – kiba y aquellos que no conocían el secreto de naruto se encontraban petrificados.

- sensei – sakura se encontraba sumamente preocupada, el cuerpo de naruto apenas había podido sanarse cuando utilizó el poder de cuatro colas en aquella ocasión, cuando se enfrentó a orochimaru.

- sakura… - el copinin volteó a ver a yamato – Yamato puedes detenerlos – el Capitán Ambu negó con la cabeza, si era cierto que podía controlar a los bijuu, tan sólo lo podía hacer cuando estos no mostraban todo su poder, en pocas palabras mientras sus jinchuriikis no había sacado todas sus colas.

Rokubi se encontraba impresionado por no ver ni un rasguño en el rostro de kyubi.

- ríndete – el seis colas negó con la cabeza y comenzó a acumular de nuevo poder en otra esfera de energía – entonces… sufre – al igual que rokubi, kyubi comenzó a crear una esfera de energía roja frente a su hocico, Sakura y Yamato se encontraban sumamente alarmados pues ya habían visto antes el gran poder destructivo de aquella esfera y tan sólo había sido el poder de cuatro colas, ahora imagínense cuanta destrucción se podía causar con nueve colas.

Después de que la esfera roja al fin se había terminado de formar, kyubi la introdujo dentro de su boca, sakura y Yamato al ver esto, comenzaron a gritarle a sus compañeros que se alejaran más del lugar y estos lo hicieron.

Antes de que pudieran voltear a ver que pasaba, mientras seguían alejándose del lugar junto que los shinobis de la arena, sintieron como la arena por muy increíble que se escuchase comenzara a moverse, y una ráfaga de vientos hiciera que todos cayeran de frente.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno hasta este capitulo tengo escrito, les comunico que esta historia es una corta y para lo hize especialmente para los amantes del narusaku, sinceramente espero que les guste...

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Los shinobis de Konoha y Suna se incorporaron raídamente para voltear a ver hacia donde había ocurrido la explosión que los derribó, la nube de polvo apenas comenzaba disiparse...

...

...

...

Lentamente comenzaron a notar algo rojo a través del polvo, gigante y nueve colas moviéndose majestuosamente, sin embargo, lo que también notaron les hizo recorrer un frío por su espalda, en donde se encontraba la bestia había un gran cráter el cual sólo dejaba ver la mitad del bijuu kyubi.

- qué poder – sasuke se encontraba temblando y sosteniendo de la mano a su amada mientras que los otros shinobis estaba parados ahí paralizados por el resultado de tal poder.

De pronto comenzaron a ver como el nueve colas era envuelto en una llamarada y cuando esta comenzaba a disminuir, también lo hacía en tamaño, hasta que ya no se pudo ver nada.

Rápidamente sin que nadie pudiera decir algo, Sakura había comenzado a correr en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Naruto peleando momentos antes.

Cuando Sakura y los shinobis de Konoha junto con los tres hermanos de suna llegaron a la orilla del cráter, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, lo que su contemplaban con su vista era algo que jamás imaginaron ver en su vida.

Naruto se encontraba frente a una peliazul cubierta completamente en sangre, sin un brazo y pierna. El rubio se iba acercando lentamente y después de sacar un pergamino, aplicar un poco de chakra en él. Una espada tipo ambu apareció en sus manos, claramente era un pergamino de almacenaje.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba frente a su enemiga, quien apenas podía respirar y escupía sangre.

- por tus crímenes, Konan eres sentenciada a pena de muerte, con cumplimiento inmediato – antes de cualquier protesta, el rubio separó limpiamente la cabeza del cuerpo – misión casi cumplida –

Kakashi veía cómo su antiguo alumno sentenciaba a un criminal a muerte sin la autorización de su Kage o en este caso el Kazekage pues ella había dirigido el ataque a Suna y era responsabilidad de esta aldea castigar al responsable, no responsabilidad de Konoha.

Entonces el veterano reconoció aquella arma, una que fue utilizada por última vez durante la época en que su padre vivía, una que sólo unos cuantos habían tenido el honor de utilizarla, además de que entre esos cuantos se había encontrado su padre.

- no puede ser – la sorpresa invadió a los demás shinobis al escuchar lo que había dicho el cíclope – Yamato, Kurenai, Gai... observen esa espada, díganme si la reconocen de algún lado –

Los jounin asintieron y se dedicaron a cumplir con la plegaria que les había hecho su amigo, entonces por fin la reconocieron, y en cuanto lo hicieron sus bocas quedaron abiertas, uno podría jurar que de poder abrirse más hubieran chocado con la caliente arena.

Hinata entonces volteo a ver a su sorprendida sensei, no sabía que era de especial esa espada pero tenía que descubrirlo, además ella sería la que hablara por todos los que estaban ahí y no comprendían nada.

- ano, sensei, qué es tan importante sobre esa espada – la ojiroja volteo a su ex-alumna, luego hacia los demás shinobis.

- Hinata-san – la seriedad en el tono y rostro del copinin indicaba que esto era realmente serio – verás esa espada que tiene en sus manos Naruto, sólo ha sido utilizado por dos personas a parte de él, anteriormente – esto llamó más la atención de los demás –

Sakura volteo a ver a su amado, ahora se encontraba caminando directamente hacia ellos con la misma espada en la mano, su traje tipo ambu y un pergamino en el que al parecer había guardado la cabeza de su enemiga.

- pero no es sólo eso – Kakashi cerró los ojos por unos breves momentos y al abrirlos se pudo notar que algo cambió en él – aquellos que usen esa espada, son considerados como el mismo Hokage, la espada representa el poder y la autoridad de Hokage, por consiguiente, en el campo de batalla mientras el hokage no se encuentre, nosotros como shinobis de konoha debemos seguir las ordenes del portador... pero...

Los ojos de todos viajaron rápidamente hacia donde veía hatake para darse cuenta que el rubio ya se encontraba detrás de ellos con la mirada más seria que le habían visto, sin embargo sin ninguna palabra, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y desapareció de la vista de los demás con su amada en un rayo amarillo.

- mmm... creo que mejor les termino de contar en otro lado, este lugar es demasiado caluroso – y con eso todos los shinobis comenzaron a caminar y correr con dirección a la aldea oculta en el desierto.

- no... no espe... ra – sin permitirle liberarse, Naruto había aprisionado a Sakura entre su cuerpo y la pared del cuarto en el que se hospedaba, durante su estancia en Suna. Decir que este cuarto se encontraba en la casa del Kazekage no le importaba un mínimo, de hecho pensaba que era aún más excitante que el pensar que los podían encontrar en una situación un poco indecorosa.

- te he extrañado tanto, tu cuerpo, tus labios, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu aroma – con cada palabra había un espacio en el cual el rubio se dedicaba a besar desde el cuello hasta los pechos de la pelirosa.

- yo... ah... yo tambi... een... te he extrañado – la temperatura comenzaba a subir en la habitación y con cada segundo que pasaba la pelirosa bajaba sus defensas dando más libertad a su rubio novio – te... te amo, Naruto-kun –

De pronto, las caricias y besos que recibía minutos antes, sus ojos antes cerrados para sentir mejor el amor que le profesaba su novio ahora se encontraban abiertos, el rostro de Naruto se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros frente al de ella.

- lo... lo dices en serio – aunque su voz se escuchaba segura, los ojos del rubio, expresaban algo que ella no había visto antes; soledad, tristeza, pesar... todos aquellos sentimientos que había ocultado con sus tontas sonrisas y su tonta actitud, ahora ella los podía ver a través de esos ojos azules.

Sin palabra alguna comenzó a acercar el rostro al de Naruto, y ahora era él quien se encontraba totalmente arrinconado, con un rápido movimiento Sakura había logrado voltear los papeles dejando al rubio entre su cuerpo y la pared, y antes que este pudiera decir algo más sus labios chocaron con los de él.

- Kakashi-sensei, podría seguir explicándonos sobre esa espada – Hinata se encontraba totalmente impaciente por saber que era tan importante sobre aquella espada, seguro, por el aspecto podrías decir que fue hecha por un gran maestro, con tan sólo ver el brillo por una vez y el filo.

-mmm... ha... sí en dónde iba – el peligris llevó un dedo a su mentón ante la mirada atónita de los demás shinobis – o sí – con una tos se aclaró la garganta – pero antes, Kazekage-sama le importaría si pongo una barrera para que nadie fuera de su oficina pueda escuchar lo que diré – con una afirmación prosiguió a realizar una secuencia de sellos tan rápido que nadie pudo identificar cuales era, después de que un resplandor iluminara el lugar, Hatake decidió proseguir.

- muy bien kakashi, ahora que te divertiste dando más suspenso al asunto puedes decirnos más sobre esa espada – una gota de sudor bajaba de la frente del copinin, ante la forma irrespetuosa con la que se dirigía su alumno Sasuke, quien ahora tenía a Hinata tomada de la mano.

- he, sí, como decía – a paso lento se acercó a una silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de Gaara para tomar asiento – la historia de la espada comienza durante la fundación de konoha, durante ese tiempo los ambu no se habían formado aun y las aldeas estaban en guerras -

- Los uchiha y los Senju decidieron formar entonces un pequeño grupo encargado de la seguridad del Hokage y los clanes mientras que los demás shinobis estuvieran fuera de la aldea – shino tenía una ceja arqueada, mientras shikamaru tenía su cabeza en las piernas de su novia Ino quien se encontraba recargada a una de las paredes de la oficina.

- como ustedes pueden notar en mi historia, Konoha en ese entonces sólo le importaba el poder, bueno a la mayoría de los clanes eso era lo que les importaba – Temari se había sentado detrás del escritorio de su hermano, mientras que este había creado dos sillas de arena para él y su hermano – esos fueron los inicios sangrientos de la aldea – ante la declaración Kiba comenzó a acariciar a su amigo akamaru, mientras que Hinata se sentaba en las piernas de su novio y, Kurenai y Gai cerraban los ojos, ellos ya sabían el camino que tomaría la historia.

- de entre todos los shinobis sólo fueron elegidos cincuenta, los más poderosos entre todos, los más valientes, aquellos que habían ido al campo de batalla y regresado vivos, entre ellos se encontraban shinobis de los clanes Uchiha, Sarutobi, Senju, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka... y otros más que ya han desaparecido de la villa -

Chouji comenzó a comer con más prisa sus patatas, mientras que lee gritaba algo de la llama de la juventud y cosas así, Neji se encontraba al lado de Tenten mientras que esta jugaba con uno de sus tantos kunais.

- mmm... te amo – Sakura se encontraba cubierta con una sábana blanca, sus ropas se encontraban tiradas por toda la habitación. Naruto por otro lado, se encontraba en boxers, dándole un masaje en el cuello a su amada.

- dime Sakura-chan te gustaría... – el rubio se calló al notar la mirada triste que ahora tenía la pelirosa, sin ninguna hesitación la volteo para confrontarla - ¿qué te pasa?, ¿A caso dije algo malo? – La chica negó con su cabeza – entonces, ¿qué pasa?... dime -

- no regresarás con nosotros a Konoha verdad – la pelirosa evitaba mirar a los ojos de su novio, sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta pero no la quería escuchar.

- pídemelo – la respuesta no tuvo sentido para la pelirosa, Naruto viendo esto decidió proseguir – pídeme que regrese a tu lado, que regrese contigo a Konoha, pídeme que deje incompleta mi misión para estar a tu lado – las ganas no le faltaron a la pelirosa, pero no podía hacerlo, cómo decirle que deje una misión incompleta, cómo pedirle que no vengue el asesinato de su sensei, cómo decirle que termine que su cruzada contra el último de los Akatsuki, el grupo que fue el causante de tantas muertes, tanto sufrimiento, ¡No!, no podía hacerle eso, no a él.

- no... puedo... – una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la chica mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba el rostro del rubio y la otra dejaba caer la sábana que la estaba cubriendo, dejando expuestos esos firmes y redondos senos, su hermoso abdomen y parte de la cintura.

Ante tal visión lo único que el rubio pudo hacer es tomarla de nuevo, tenía que sentirla de nuevo, y ella, por la mirada en sus ojos podías decir que también lo quería, sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella, sentir sus caricias, sentir los labios mordiendo cada uno de sus pezones, sentir su lengua recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Kakashi comenzó a meter su mano a su bolsillo, aquel en donde guardaba su preciado icha icha, y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes comenzó a sacar un libro naranja. El aire se comenzó a tensar, las kunoichis estaban a punto de atacarlo de no se por una pequeña cosa.

El jounin comenzó una serie de sellos, aplicando después chakra en su dedo índice derecho, tocó la portada del libro e inmediatamente este comenzó a cambiar de apariencia. La portada se volvió café, sin ningún dibujo, ninguna inscripción sobre ella y por el aspecto del libro, podías asegurar que era muy viejo. Kakashi volteo la mirada a sus oyentes.

- este es el diario de mi padre – comenzó a abrirlo lentamente – aquí se encuentran escritas algunas cosas sobre la espada, sobre el grupo que les acabo de contar y algunas cosas más que han sido borradas de los archivos por orden de uno de sus cuatro líderes, el Sandaime Hokage...

* * *

Bueno ya que la han leido quisiera que me dieran sus comentarios sobre las cosas que notaron que no les gusto o que les haya gustado y sobre la ortografia porque no me dio tiempo de checarla bien...

Por cierto, **La historia de Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera, ahora mismo estaría en inglaterra platicando con Elizabeth Hurley...  
**


End file.
